Zeranafska
Zeranafska is the last surviving member of an ancient elven order, the Syndicate, and has been living in isolation near Fernsdale, Aison. She woke up from her decade-old slumber when a group sent by the Magestar entered the temple where she was in and rescued her. She's currently in Alent, and her fate is linked to the Blood Fever. Nymgrock Sigiln later discovered from the notes of the Keepers that Zeranafska is actually a unique being, Magic Incarnate, born from the union of flesh and magic to counter the corruption of the Blood Fever. Biography Early Years Born for a Cause Zeranafska's history traces itself back nearly five hundred years to the Syndicate, a secret order of elves located in the Mori'Taure woods in Aison. The order, well known to the Tel'Elee elves, was considered heretical and was hunted. Just over three hundred years prior to the Cataclysm, the elves of the Syndicate, facing eradication of their order, fled Mori'Taure and traveled to Khrima Island. There, they constructed a temple dedicated to their order. They created magical artifacts, performed sacred rites, dark ritual, and their powers grew so great that even those in the Magestar could feel the disturbances they created in the world. Not wanting to be discovered, the order quickly decided that they would confer their powers to the youngest of the order, an infant, through a ritual sacrifice. The oldest of the order was given the responsibility to care for the infant and preserve her abilities until his death of age. Zeranafska, the last of that order, was that infant. The Syndicate had another reason to bestow their powers on Zeranafska, however, based on what Mairn Villabo had written down in the notes of the Keepers. According to Mairn, Zeranafska was in fact a unique being created from the union of flesh and magic to counter the ambitions of a sinister Syndicate member, the Dark Sage, who had been tampering with the Blood Fever. Zeranafska was the antithesis to the Dark Sage's corrupted pupil, a half-elven boy with Blood Fever coursing through his veins. The Syndicate wanted to ensure that their knowledge would remain hidden in Zeranafska until the time was right to stop the long-term plans of the Dark Sage and put an end to the corrupted Blood Fever. Awaiting Awakening Zeranafska grew up in what is now the Khrima Jungle. Originally, the jungle inhabited the Khrima island, part of a tri-island group on Aison's east coast comprising of Khrima Island, Beryl Isle, and Megland, also known as the Eastern Isles. During the Godslayer's rampage, the islands became merged together in the great shift of the Cataclysm. Zeranafska remained isolated to the world and in a deep slumber as she aged. Rumors about her occasionally sprang up in Fernsdale, though few knew whether they were truths. She inhabited a ruined temple in Khrima, which was rumoured to have been built by a renegade group of elves that had left Tel'Elee over three hundred years ago. It was said that the elves had left their most valued treasure there in the jungle and that she was the guardian. A few adventurers dared to set foot into the woods over the following years, but became lost only days upon entering. Zeranafska was a mystery everywhere, and as far as anyone knew, she didn't exist other than as a legend of Fernsdale. She would remain in magical slumber, awaiting for the right people to awaken her so that she could harry out the mission bestowed upon her by the Syndicate: end the threats of the Dark Sage and the Blood Fever. Godslayer Era Echoes of War A group of adventurers ventured into the Khrima Jungle where they found the ruins and within those ruins Zeranafska. However, they were uninvited and the powers that protected Zeranafska acted by sending vines to kill all the adventurers after Zeranafska had let the adventurers know an ancient prophecy. A Crimson Dawn While the world outside was heating up, Zeranafska kept waiting patiently for the arrival of time for her curse to be over. Whispers had been constant in her head about her slumber and how soon it would end. She was in no hurry of waking up; she would know when her time would come. Tears of the Sun Zeranafska felt that the world was changing: she could particularly sense the gods' growing power as well as the aggression of the three-headed lion which symbolized the Crimson Coalition. Although she had not yet waken up, the voices reminded her that the time of her awakening was drawing near. Sowing Season Zeranafska was getting anxious to finally wake up. She used her powers to subtly start drawing people to her so that she could finally step into the outside world. Devourer's Reach Zeranafska received more and more visions in a rapid pace. The visions nearly overwhelmed her with their intensity. She could feel great powers drawing near and realized that her long wait would soon be over. The Point of No Return In a day like any other, a group of adventurers from the Magestar entered the temple where Zeranafska was asleep. Their magic triggered the complex spells within the temple, finally waking Zeranafska up. She was disoriented, not sure if this awakening had been what she had truly wanted. Before this she had been safe within the vines, but now she didn't know whether to consider those adventurers friends or foes. To make matters worse, her awakening triggered the temple's destruction and caused a shift in the tectonic plates which resulted in the sinking of the jungle into the sea. Zeranafska escaped from the collapsing temple with the adventurers while they were being chased by the Watcher, a beast originally meant to safeguard Zeranafska but which had gone berserk after her awakening. A Cry in the Dark Zeranafska accompanied Nymgrock and Harrad to Threshold where they battled the demon mage Dantalion with several other people. After the battle was over, Zeranafska noticed that Harrad had been using the magic stone and how it had nearly drained him of magic. She remained quiet about it and returned to her quarters. Aliases and Nicknames ; Cursed One : One of the many names given to Zeranafska by strange voices. Appearance Zeranafska is slim and 1.75m tall. She has pale skin and blue hair, and she is dressed in white robes. She usually sits with legs crossed. Personality and Traits Zeranafska is quiet, calm and mysterious. Powers and Abilities Because Zeranafska is a prophet, she sees visions of future possibilities. She also knows different events of the world. Relationships Harrad U'niviel Nymgrock Sigiln Swenson Von Strupenguard See also *Harrad U'niviel *Nymgrock Sigiln *Swenson Von Strupenguard *Syndicate *Zeranafska's Prophecies Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Third Age